When Naruto In The Junior High School
by kabasshi nemiya
Summary: Anak SMP? hmm... pasti anak-anaknya yang nakal-nakal itu kan? suka buat onar? kerjaannya cuma tawuran? NO! dengan kehidupan Naruto ini, senua prasangka itu akan hilang. karena kehidupan anak SMP ternyata dipenuhi tawa, persahabatan, dan cinta. OOC/AU


Yosh!

Kaba datang lagi!

Kali ini Kaba bawa fic super-duper-kuper*What?* GJ!

Jujur saja, ide buat fic dari teman-teman Kaba di sekolah yang pada GJ!

Fic ini genrenya Humor. Klo gak lucu bisa demo ke rumah Kaba.

Oke! Gak usah banyak comel!

Disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine. Naruto's Massashi Kishimoto have. But this foc original from my brain.

Reated : T *for save, cause this fic have a many junk say*

Genre : Humor n Friendship  
Character : Naruto n his friends

Warning! : OOC, Typos, PWP, JunkFic, borre, etc.

**WHEN NARUTO IN THE JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

Hari ini cukup cerah. Lengkap dengan matahari yang bersemu cerah di balik awan-awan putih yang terlihat berjalan. Begitu damai. Hingga…

GUBRAK!

"Wadaw, Tou-san!" Naruto terjatuh dari mobil ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Hummph~!" "Wkakakakak" "Hahahaha.."

Seluruh murid di Kohoha Junior International High School pada menertawakan Naruto yang baru saja tersandung tali-tali aneh di dekat pintu mobilnya dan jatuh.

"Hahaha, Gomen Naru-chan," Minato juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Huh!" dengan dengusan nafas itu Naruto melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah yang cukup besar dan mentap semua murid yang menertawakannya.

"Kalian tega! Aku jatuh malah di ketawain!" guman Naruto keras dengan melalui teman-temannya yang menertawakannya. Dengan langkah lumayan gontai karena masih ngantuk ia menuju keasnya, 9F.

Tentu saja untuk mencapai kelas 9F, ia harus melewati kelas 9B-9D (kelas 9A, hampir sejalur dengan kelas 7, jadi ndak dilewati), perpustakaan, dan 9E baru sampailah ia ke kelasnya.

Keatika melewati kelas 9D, yang biasanya ada gerombolan anak laki-laki mantan kelas 8A—menuju kelas 9, kelas diacak—sedang bernyai ria. Dan ia menemukan mangsa pertamanya, Kiba Inuzuka.

Telunjuknya menyentuh tangan pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu dan berteriak, "yay, aku berhasil memprawani Kiba hari ini!". Teriak Naruto lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Tak terbayang berat tas yang ia isi dengan laptop, map-map tugas, buku latihan UN yang super tebel, dan beberapa pelajaran yang menurut Author sama beratnya dengan 4 buah durian. Yang pemuda kuning rasakan kini adalah kebahagiaan.

"Ohayou minna!" Naruto menyapa semua teman dikelasnya yang pada ngelakuin segala sesuatu yang nggak jelas. Pingin tau?

Sasuke Uchiha (teman sebangkunya Naruto) si pandai tengah berkutat dengan laptop di depan mukanya. Apa yang dia lihat? Ternyata yang ia lihat adalah cosplay dari Anime-anime cewek. Dasar prevent!. Entah kenapa muka cerdasnya itu berbuha seperti om-om mesum ketika melihatnya, apalagi dengan nosebleed yang muali menjalar di hidungnya.

Sakura Haruno, cewek yang sudah disukai Naruto sejak kelas 7 itu kini sedang mencoba memasang lensa kontak warna hitamnya. Alasan Sakura menggunakannya adalah ia ingin memiliki bola mata yang sama dengan Sasuke. Cowok yang disukainya. "Gya… mataku tergores…!"

Hinata Hyuuga, cewek pemalu yang menyukai Naruto kini sudah tepar di lantai karena melihat silaunya senyum Naruto yang mampu mengalahkan kinclongnya gigi Lee, dari kelas sebelah. Entah pasta gigi merek apa yang ia pakai.

Obito Uchiha cowok "Inklusi" ini tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Anjing yang dibawa oleh Kiba diam-diam. "Hay, Akamaru… namaku Obito! O-B-I-T-O. kau sudah punya pacar belum? Kau Yaoi ya?"

Dan juga Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur di pojokan kelas. "Krrrr…"

Ini adalah pemandangan biasa di kelas 9F. Naruto segera menaruh tasnya dan segera ngeloyor menjelajahi setiap kelas. Dan kakinya mengajaknya ke kelas yang harusnya ia tempati, 9G—karena pergeseran, Naruto haru masuk kelas 9F.

"Hey!" Sapanya riang.

"Naruto! Masa UTS Bahasa Inggrisku hilang sih?" tiba-tiba Gaara menerjangnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. 2 hari yang lalu, Naruto diberi tugas Bakoro untuk memasukan nilai anak-anak. Dan Naruto tau kalau nilai sahabatnya ini tak ada, dan segera ia laporkan pada pemuda berambut merah bata ini.

"Haduh Gaara, tenang dikit! Biasa aja kaleee… kan enak bisa UTS lagi, bisa yang lebih baik," saran Naruto.

"Nggak mau! Aku sudah dikoreksi Temari (A/N : sabaku nggak bersaudara. Dan Temari dari kelas 9H) dan katanya dapat 93," rengek Gaara.

'Hah!' iner Naruto menganga mendengarnya. 'Anak ini 93. aku aja Cuma 66'

"Ya, gak papa bisa dapt 100 kan," hibur Naruto lagi.

Pandangan Naruto berpendar, dan ia menemukan Tayuya. Cewek itu kini sedang memandangi layar hapenya dengan serius. "Hn, sabar saja ya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba di telinga Tayuya. "Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Tayuya bingung. "Aku sudah diberi tahu Sakon." Ucap Naruto datar. "Akh! Sakon jahat!"

**FLASHBACK**

Untuk pulang sekolah Naruto selalu menaiki angkot bersama teman-temannya.

"Loh? Mana pacarmu Sakon?' tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu ketika menyadari ketidak lengkapan.

"Entahlah, tadi dia dimarahi Kaa-sannya ketika aku mengiriminya sms. Kata Kaasannya gini, 'kamu tuh sama anak laki-laki Cuma gitu, sana jadi pelacur,' dan itu membuatnya galau.

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto terus mengelilingi setiap bangku yang ada di kelas 9G. hingga ia tiba di bangku Ino. Entah apa yang membuat cewek aktif ini meringkuk galau di mejanya. "Kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Naruto heran.

"…."

"Hey?" Naruto menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Ino.

Dengan segera tangan Naruto ditepis Ino. "Sudahlah Nar! Ngapain kau disini sih? # *^!" Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar Ino yang alim itu bisa misuh-misuh macam gitu.

'Hah, mungkin sedang siklusnya. Sensitive.' Batin Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel terdengar nyaring dan membuat Naruto harus nkembali ke alamnya (9F).

Pelajarn pertama hari ini adalah Fisika.

Dan gurunya, Tsunade-sensei. Guru yang satu ini beda dari yang lain, ia tetap terlihat cantik dan elok walau umurnya sudah berkepala 6. Dan guru ini akan selalu tepat waktu, beda sekali dengan guru Elektro kita yang selalu jam karet, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi.

Sudah 1 jam pelajara berlangsung, kurang 1 jam lagi pelajaran Fisika akan habis.

Hari ini, kelas 9F sampai di materi Hukum Kirchoff. Dan ketika pelajaran Fisika ini ada beberapa murid iseng yang suka "ngetes" guru Fisika ini.

"Loh bu cari I2 kan bisa dri V-I1?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, coba cek, Vnya 3.75 dikurangi I1 yang 0.9375A pasti hasilnya 0.3175A,"

"Loh bu. Itu beneran? Coba dibuktikan," Suigetsu mulai melakukan ritual 'Ngetes'nya.

"Wah, Ngetes," ucap kami serempak.

"Iya saya tahu. Biarkan saja nanti saya tes sendiri biar dia merinding," ucap Tsunade santai namun mengeluarkan seringai.

"GLEK." Suigetsu segera menelan ludah.

Dan di pelajaran Fisika ini, Tsunade-sensei sangat benci dengan murid yang menirukan bunyi bel pergantian pelajaran, karena itu melambangkan mengusirnya.

"Teeet…" lagi-lagi Suigetsu melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan menirukan suara bel pergantaian pelajaran.

Sebuah kedutan muncul di jidat Tsunade. "Oke, saya akan pergi," dan Tsunade-sensei marah dan ngeloyor pegi. Padahal itu sedang ditengah-tengah menerngkan hambatan dirangkain Pararel.

"Dasar Suigetsu!" semua siswa yang pandai-pandai langsung mendemo Suigetsu.

Sementara si Sasuke tetap tenang-tenang saja, karena dia memang pandai walaupun tak diterangkan.

'Dasar, gara-gara Suigetsu itu pelajaran kali ini harus kosong 17 menit. Padahal Fisika itu berharga banget… ya, karena aku nggak mudeng Fisika!' batin Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kananya. Oke, kalau ada yang bertanya "Kenapa Naruto bisa ngerti kalau I2 itu bisa dicari daru V-I1?" karena Naruo sebenarnya murid yang "Cerdas" namun kecerdasannya itu hanya muncul ketika ada perlunya saja.

Bayangkan saja, Naruto dulu mantan 8A. Kelas yang berisi anak-anak cerdas se-KJIHS bersama Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Sebenarnya Suigetsu juga termasuk golongan "cerdas" tapi gara-gara tindakannya yang selalu caper, dia jadi kelihatan brandal dan bodoh.

"Nar, Biologinya 2 jam tau 1 jam? Istirahatnya jam berapa?" tanya Chouji. Sehingga membuat Naruto mendadak bangun dari kegiatan melamunnya yang sudah menghasilkan 5 liter air liurnya yang menetes.

"Eh-eh? Oh Chouji. Biologi 2 jam, istirahatnya jam 9 lebih 10 menit," ucap Naruto.

"Yah, masih lama…." Keluh Chouji sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh tak jelas.

"Ng, Sas, Nar mau maen Jujur-juran nggak?" Tawar Neji yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Boleh." Jawab Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua memutar tubuh mereka hingga menatap Neji dan Ten-ten yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Oke, cara mainnya Stabilo bermata 5 ini akan aku putar, bagi yang dapat warna ijo mudah, boleh nanya ke salah satu kita. Dan jawabnya harus jujur," jelas Naji sambil menunjuk Stabilo bermata 5 yang memilik warna Oranye, Biru, Hijau tua, Hijau mudah, dan Pink.

"Oke!"

Neji segera memutar Stabilo itu, dan hasilnya Neji yang dapat.

"Apa'an coba? Dia yang mutar dia yang dapat!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Biarin wah," cegah Ten-ten.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"Kapan kau mati?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Naruto dan Ten-ten cengok mendengarnya.

"Oke. Kita putar lagi," Neji memutar stabile itu sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Ten-ten." Ucap Naji setalh mengetahui mata Hijau mudah mengarah ke tempat Ten-ten.

"Naruto Uzumaki, bagaimana perasaanmu duduk bersama Sasuke Uchiha selama ini?"

"Hah? Kau mau coba? Sialhkan. Kau duduk disini bersamanya 5 menit saja pikiranmu akan sampai ke yang 17 tahun kesamping itu, jangan tertipu oleh muka menyebalkannya ini!" seru Naruto.

Sauke segera meberikan deathglarenya pada Naruto.

NYUUUT! Tiba-tiba sebuah cubitan mampir diperut Naruto.

"Wadaw….," seru Naruto kaget.

"Pelajaran ini! Bukuan main-main. Kalau mau nanti waktu istirahat!" Kurenai-sensei adalah guru Biologi.

"Eh, I-ya Sensei.." Naruto dan Sasuke segera memutar badan mereka dan mulai mendengarkan pelajaran.

"Bagaimana hasil UTS kalian?" tanya Kurena-sensei mengingat 1 minggu lalu adalah UTS.

"Ya, lumayanlah." (Sakura)

"Siip.. walaupun kurang sedikit menyamai Sasuke," (Naruto)

"SELAMAT!" (Obito)

"Hhh… dibawah KKM bu!" (Chouji)

"Ya, itulah hasil kalian. Kadang saya sendiri waktu mengoreksi itu ada suak-dukanya loh anak-anak, kadang saya marah kadang saya ketawa," cerita Kurenai-sensei.

"Kenapa sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, pernah saya mengoreksi 1 anak, saya tak mau nyebut nama. Dia mencontek buku dengan sama persis se persis-persisnya. Dan yang membuat saya tertawa adalah di soal nomor 10 yaitu 'bagaimana pengobatan penyakit Gonore?' dijawab 'Klinik Tongfang' ckckckc"

Semua anak tertawa mendengarnya.

Sementara aku sudah ketawa-ketawa hebat mengetahui kalau yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah Sasuke. Herannya muka Sasuke yang biasannya stoic itu berubah menjadi kemerahan.

Dan Kurenai-sensei sudah meliriki kami dari tadi.

"Dari pada ke sana mending ke dokter!" keluh Kurenai-sensei.

"Loh bu, ada yang baru katanya dari India," seru Kabuto dari pojokan.

"Iya bu. Kuchi-kuchi hotahe namanya…" celetuk Obito.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa kami meledak karenanya.

Sementara Sasuke terus memerah karenanya.

TBC

Wkakakakak XDD

Gimana all? Jelek ya! garing?

Hmm, kalau kalian baca ini berarti kalian sudah mengetahui keseharian saya di sekolah.

Dan dalam fic ini, Naruto mengibaratkan saya.

Dalam fic ini :

Naruto : Saya

Sasuke : Ferdy

Neji : Andra

Ten-ten : Evie

Kurenai-sensei : Bu Indri

dan yang lain-lain adalah teman saya yang lain.. wkwkwk XDD

Tenang saja Fic ini akan saya lanjutin sampai Naruto(saya) lulus. Mungkin bakal sampai 12 chapie O.o"

Gpp kan?

Hohohoho…

MIND TO REVIEW?

Tolong tinggalkan jejak anda… :'(


End file.
